


Boyfriend To Boyfriend

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(City of Lost Souls) Minutes before Jace wakes up after being stabbed by Glorious, Alec and Magnus talk over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend To Boyfriend

"This is all my fault...."

"Alec, you can't keep blaming yourself. This wasn't your fault. It was Sebastian's. He's the one you should be blaming. Not yourself."

"But if I had just stayed with Jace on the roof that night....if I had just waited with him....this wouldn't have happened."

Isabelle went quiet as she watched her brother hold his parabatai's hand and squeeze it. "If it's any consolation, Magnus and the Silent Brothers did an amazing job healing him. Huh. That's two things I never thought I'd say in a sentence together."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, Magnus is pretty amazing...."

Isabelle smirked. "I did mention the Silent Brothers too, you know."

"Magnus is amazing when it comes to this stuff. He knows everything-"

"Oh my sweet Raziel, would you just call him already? I know you're dying to see him. Just call him. You'll feel better when you do."

Alec shrugged, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket. He tapped on Magnus' name and put it on speaker, waiting for an answer.

Magnus' voice sounded sleepy when he finally picked up. "Alec? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Magnus chuckled. "That's cute. You're cute. Did you need me for anything? Any hurt friends? A demon that needs summoning?"

"What? No. I wanted to call and see how you were doing. You were wounded after all. How's it healing?"

Alec heard a groan and the squeak of a leather couch as Magnus sat down. "It's healing. Not as fast as I'd like it to, but it's getting there. Hope you like boys with gruesome scars."

"I'd love you no matter how many scars you had. Looks aren't important to me."

Magnus laughed. "I noticed! Hence the shirts with the holes and messy hair. Are you trying to be beautiful on purpose?" He laughed again. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"He is," Isabelle spoke up, giggling from across the room.

"Shut up, Izzy. Get out of here. Don't you have anything else better to do than be annoying?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You're no fun. I can't even say that you're no fun anymore because you were never fun in the first place." She got up and walked to the infirmary doors, heels clacking across the floor. "Bye Magnus! Hope to see you soon!"

Magnus giggled as Isabelle left the room. "I like her. She's feisty and she has spunk."

"Don't ever say that again. Please. I almost threw up in my mouth...." Alec placed his phone on the bedside table and sat back in his chair. "How are you doing, Magnus? Like really doing?"

"Alec, we've been over this already. I'm fine. My wound is healing. There's no need to keep asking the same questions over and over."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I know. But I can't get you out of my head. I worry about you-"

"Hush. Stop. You have no reason to worry about me, Alexander. So you can put your pretty little mind at ease." He slurped, which made Alec wonder what he was doing. "How's Jace? I haven't seen him since we brought him back."

Alec looked at Jace. He was pale and still on the hospital bed, his chest rising and falling in a deep sleep. The bandage wound on his chest was stained with a small bit of blood. "He's fine. Sleeping right now. Aside from the fact he's burning up from the inside and he's literally glowing, he seems to be okay now."

Magnus sighed heavily. "Good. I was worried about how he was healing. That was an angel blade that went through his chest-a powerful angel blade, mind you. I wasn't sure if my magic would work."

"So that explains the Silent Brothers being here."

"Bingo. They were there for many reasons, actually. One, in case my powers didn't work. Two, they like sticking their nose in everyone's business. And three, that Brother Zachariah.....well, it doesn't matter about that one. Long story."

Alec ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "Can you come over? I'm watching Jace and it's lonely in here."

Magnus chewed on something crunchy. "Where is everyone?"

"The Clave are discussing what to do with Sebastian's body. I mean hopefully he's dead for good this time, but they still need to bring the council together to discuss their options."

"Hopefully? I love your confidence, Alexander." Magnus was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you go too?"

"My parabatai is injured, Magnus. I can't leave his side. Not when he's like this. He needs my strength."

They both went quiet. Alec could hear Chairman Meow purring on the other end of the line. It was Thursday, so that probably meant Magnus was watching one of his reality cooking shows and drinking his favorite tea.

"So can you come over? As a Shadowhunter, you have my invitation."

Magnus sighed. "Not tonight, Alexander. You need to be with Jace right now. Make sure he's okay."

Alec nodded, tapping his fingers on his leg. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll see you when Jace is awake?"

"Of course. I'll have to pick up a Get Well Soon card on my way there. Maybe a balloon. Does Jace like flowers?"

Alec laughed. "I've never heard him say before so I don't know. Just stick with the balloon and card to be on the safe side."

Magnus chuckled. "All right then. Card and balloon it is," he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Alec, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Camille-"

"Oh, by the angel, Magnus-"

"No. Listen to me. Camille-I know you let her go that night Sebastian was resurrected. She told you things. Things that may have gone to your head and messed with your emotions."

Alec shrugged, even though Magnus couldn't see him. "So? What about it?"

"I want you to know that whatever she told you is a lie. Camille is a master of manipulation and deceiving. She can't be trusted, so whatever she might have said to you, I want you to forget it. Push it aside. It's all lies, anyway."

Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Magnus, I just can't-"

"I don't want to hear 'I can't' coming out of your mouth. You will forget what she said. You will."

Alec couldn't help but snort. "Are you trying to cast a spell over me through the phone? Trying to make me lose my memories?"

"No. I'm just telling you. Giving you advice. Boyfriend to boyfriend."

Jace suddenly let out a cough and began to gasp for air, reaching up and touching the wound on his chest.

"I have to go, Magnus. I'll call you back later. Jace is waking up."

"Of course. Send my love to Jace," Alec could hear the smirk in Magnus' voice. "See you soon, Alec."

"See you soon," Alec pressed End on his phone and leaned forward in his chair, gripping his parabatai's hand. His heart skipped a thousand beats when Jace gripped his hand back. Taking a deep breath, he smiled down at his parabatai.

"Jace."


End file.
